Son of the Sworn Oath
by newdailyphase
Summary: Hi, my name is HeyJudeHD. I'm using my sisters account to post my stories for the moment. This is my first story. I just wanted a normal life. Is that so much to ask? It must be because right now I'm on a quest to find out who my 'lost parent' is. Who, apparently, is a god. Could my life get any worse?... The answer to that is yes. Yes it can.


**Hi guys this is my first Fanfiction and I hope you like it so enjoy.**

Chapter 1: I have Near-Death Experience at Prom

It's not easy being the most unpopular kid at the school especially if you've got dyslexia and ADHD .If I was Holly Wilson (not that I want to be) then this would be a different story. She's the stereotypical popular girl. Pretty. Smart. Funny. Loveable… Not that I've had a crush on her since I first saw her or anything.

Oh did I forget to mention another thing that makes me unpopular is that I have this 'fashionable' silver whistle around my neck in the shape of a bow.

No…not a hair 'bow'. A bow and arrow bow.

I don't know why my mum makes me wear it but it does nothing for my popularity.

So here I am another day in 'prison'. It starts off the usual, me getting pushed around by Michael Harmon. Yet again he pulls on the whistle hanging round my neck. He never learns.

No matter how hard anyone pulls on the whistle the string never snaps. Which is weird because the string is really thin and weak and I mean weak!

I also get mocked for my accent.

My mum and I are both British but for some reason, that my mum won't tell me about, we had to move to the USA and now we live in a flat in New York.

Break's the same but today all the guys were asking the girls to the prom.

Urgh prom. Definitely something to avoid. It wasn't as if I was planning on going anyway so I didn't need a date…not that anyone would go with me. So I just sat on the wall and listened to _Radioactive_ by Imagine Dragons.

"Hey Kell."

_I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones_

"Kell."

_Enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

"Kell?"

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive._

"Hm?"

I looked up and there was Holly looking down at me with her brown-almost-black eyes with her friends surrounding her.

"Oh. Holly. Hi," I said, feeling like a fool that I just ignored the prettiest girl in the school but in my defence I get lost in music.

"Hey Kell, I was wondering do you have a date for tonight?" she asked

"Err, not really," I said feeling embarrassed

"Do you want me to be your date?!"

"Wait you want to go to the prom with_ me_?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Her smile started to fade.

"No, no problem at all."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yeah."

Her smile quickly returned.

"Good. I'll see you tonight then."

"Yeah. I'll pick you up at eight?"

She had already started to walk away so she shouted over her shoulder, "See you then."

Then I squealed in the most unmanly way.

* * *

"Come on sweetie you're nearly through the year. After this it'll just be you and me for seven weeks. Doing nothing but swimming and sunbathing."

"You look so handsome!" She exclaimed as I emerged from my room.

She tried to straighten my black unruly hair.

"Mum!"

That was always a problem for my image. My hair. It was medium length so it didn't get in the way but it still stuck up in places and it refused to style.

My hair was the only part of me that resembled my mum.

She always said my grey eyes, my build, athletic and agile, and my face resembled my 'other parent'.

I always thought it was weird that she never said 'dad' or 'father'.

I left the flat in a surprisingly good mood.

Holly's house was like a luxury condo, they had a giant pool, a Maserati and even their own fountain.

The door opened and Holly came out wearing a beautiful white dress.

"So you ready?"

"Yep."

"OK let's go then."

We didn't talk on the way there and I was getting more nervous by the minute. I kept twisting my metal bracelet, that I always wore, around my right wrist.

It was the shape of an arrow. The point started at one end and it curved round my wrist to face the other end. The two ends didn't touch they left a one centimetre gap between the middle.

The school looked different. It didn't look like the place where you would get beaten up anymore. Surprisingly, it looked inviting and friendly.

But you know what people say, 'Looks can be deceiving.' And pretty soon I would understand that meaning more than I was comfortable with.

The prom took place in the hall which was decorated with banners which said in bold letters, **'Welcome to Prom!'**

Mr Galvin (our English teacher) was the DJ, I couldn't think of anybody worse because he has terrible taste in music.

* * *

I didn't see the point of coming really because nothing really happened. It was just one crappy song after another.

The only highlight of the night was the couples dance…in fact that wasn't even the highlight of the night! Do you know why? Because there wasn't one!

As the music came on me and Holly paired up, we put our hands together and I put my hand on her hip which was kind a awkward.

She was kind of quiet which was creepy enough that her skin was turning from bright pink to pale grey, and then she started to growl…..well I didn't actually know it was her unless somebody had not eaten at _all_ before they even left home and there was on a rampage but I highly doubt that.

That's when she grew fangs which replaced her bone white teeth and she also grew bat like wings! I wasn't sure what to do so I awkwardly took a sip of my drink.

By know everybody in the hall was screaming like mad, and nobody seemed to care that I was being attacked by a psycho!

"Hello Kellin McKeen, I've heard that nobody has claimed you. So let's put you out of your misery," she said with a wicked smile.

"Claimed me?! What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me," she snarled

"But I don't know what you're talking about!" I cried in desperation.

Her smile disappeared. "Wait, you really don't know? Oh well I'll kill you anyway. It'll be one less half-blood to deal with".

"Half- What?" I had no idea what she was talking about but I didn't like the sound of being half of something whatever it was.

By now the girl-monster-thing was about to take a chunk out of me but due to my ADHD I automatically think "punch\kick (or bite due to this situation) =knuckle sandwich"

So I gave her one and it did not look pretty, for starters she went flying across the room and nearly hit Mr Galvin who seemed to be paralyzed due to what was happening, secondly the monster didn't hit the wall…no she went through the wall!

"Freaking half-bloods!" she cried in frustration

She lunged but as I jumped out of the way she managed to scratch my shoulder.

"Ow!" I cried as my shoulder oozed with blood.

I looked to my shoulder and saw that she had ripped a hole through my jacket and my shirt.

"This was my good shirt!"

Then my left hand went numb and started to move towards my bracelet on my right hand, I tried to fight back but my hand wouldn't let me.

"What the-?"

By now my left hand had touch my bracelet then it made a noise like a transformer. I was so freaked out.

And now my bracelet was a thick, silver wooden bow and I could also feel a kind of bag thing on my back except it wasn't a backpack and it felt like I was carrying a bunch of really long pencils. I looked behind me and saw I was carrying a quiver with wooden arrows.

"_Whoa! I did not sign up for archery academy,"_ I thought.

My entire outfit had changed as well. Black combat trousers and boots. Black button up shirt and black army jacket.

There was a also a silver knife in a sheath at my side.

All this freaked me out. I was covered in weapons for god's sake! I'm not a violent person…or a mass murderer!

I took the bow from behind my back and threw it as far as I could. Then I took the knife and the arrows and threw them as well. I took a deep breath and turned back to face…Holly? Although it didn't really look like Holly anymore.

Suddenly there was a 'whoosh' and I felt a heavy weight on my back and at my side and I saw that the bow and arrows and the knife had somehow reattached themselves to my body. I took the bow and threw it on the ground. The force made it split and I smiled.

Another sound and the bow was there on my back again.

"WHAT?!"

I took it off my back again and this time when it was on the floor I stood on it. It broke again and I waited to see what would happen.

Yet again the bow fixed itself and found its way onto my back.

I yelled out in frustration. "Arrrgh!"

I took the bow and slammed it on the ground and started to jump on it.

"Stupid bow. Just break and stay broken. Leave me alone you stupid son of a-."

I looked up to see the creature standing with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"You done?"

"Uh...yeah…yeah. I think so."

"Oh good."

She lunged at me with her fangs bared and her claws ready to rip me apart. I kneeled down and put my arms over my head in an effort to shield myself.

Just as I thought I was about to die I heard a scream. A girls scream. I looked just in time to see the monster that had once been Holly frozen in a scream and an arrow sticking out from her chest.

And then she exploded.

Then it was just me a half destroyed hall and a pile of dust.

I did a double take and saw that the dust on the ground wasn't ordinary grey dust. It was _gold._

I knelt down and ran my fingers over it. Then I stood up and I realised I was still in my black outfit covered in weapons. If I wanted to get away without being mistaken for a bounty hunter, I was going to have to get rid of my weapons. I had already discovered that I couldn't throw them away so I tried the next possible option.

I pressed the join on my bracelet where the point and the engraved feather pattern met and my weapons disappeared but my outfit stayed the same. I pressed it again and my clothes returned to my suit. My Jacket was ruined so I took it and my tie off, walked over to the bin and shoved them in.

I heard sirens and made for the back of the hall where the fire escape was. I opened the door, no alarm went off because it had been broken years ago and the teachers hadn't bothered to have someone fix it, and started to walk home.

I had only made a few steps when a van screeched to a halt at the side of the road and several people dressed in black jumped out. None of them looked much older than me and I wondered what they were doing here until they started running towards me.

"Oh no," I complained and started to run the other way but they already had a head start and soon caught up to me.

I felt a bag being shoved over my head and then I was hit with something that felt like an electrified bag of bricks.

As I was shoved into the back of the van the only thought running through my mind was, "And people wonder why I hate prom."

Before I blacked out I heard a girl's voice say, "Hey, that's my spear?!"

**So did you like it? If you do please leave a review or follow me and expect more! If you do not thanks for reading.**


End file.
